ToJera
...UNDER CONSTRUCTION... ...UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION......UNDER CONSTRUCTION... Gled Appearance He is a large, lumbering deer with thick fur and iron hooves. His pelt is a creamy tan color, with red stripes washing from his face to his flank. His antlers span nearly 5 feet and carry the remains of antlers of other deer with them. He has a red unblinking mask, and he bows to every deer he meets. Personality He respects deer who live their life to the fullest above all else. When not with his sister, you may see him patrolling graveyards and casting spells on young fawns, even if they don't want him to. He loves playing with fawns and being around them, however he is much less expressive than his sister. The fawns seems to interact more with Yst than Gled, which upsets him. He does however, love to dance to try and make friends, though it seldom works. Basic Information Etymology ''-Old English, means 'Ember''' Gender -''Male'' Set -''Kabuki pelt, Real Deer antlers, Forest God mask'' Pictograph -[http://tale-of-tales.com/TheEndlessForest/register/pictogram.php?username=Wegnora 2JTg6] Username -''Wegnora'' Yst Appearance Yst is utterly, ghostly white, almost as though all her color were drained away by her absolutely vivid brother. This isn't the case of course, but when looking between them he is very much big and bright to her comparably small and subdued frame. Even her antlers are small, compact, and as dark as her coal-black hooves and eyes. Still, there is not a step she takes that is not deliberate and poised. Personality Despite their life and death motif, Yst is the easier to like. Fawns seem to like her better for one, insisting on following her and trying to include her in their games while she watches with a tolerant, but unamused smile. Comfort comes easily to her, for the living or the dead, and despite any efforts she may make to create an unapproachable facade, it never works. Always, she is the center of the storm, calm, soothing, and peaceful amidst chaos and pain. Basic Information Etymology ''-Old English, means 'storm''' Gender -''Female'' Set -''Swan pelt, Beluga antlers, Barn Owl mask'' Pictograph -2Jyst Username -''Waeccend'' History Genesis The deer twins were once angelic beings. They cast their eyes down on the earth and mourned the killing that they saw, despaired of the hurt that creatures dealt themselves and others, and begged their God to let them help the creatures of Earth. Some took free will and used it, twisted it. God denied their request. In desperation, they began to look elsewhere to gain the power of intervention, leading them to strike a deal with a very powerful demon. The demon whispered promises of power to help creatures of the earth, and they accepted. The former angels drank a potion, and fell through the clouds, causing a massive storm on the land below. However, the demon had tricked them, and while they were granted the powers of creation and destruction, they were placed in the Endless Forest to roam forever as deer with little memory of who or what they were. The only memories they possess are the fact they were once something greater than what they had become, and they walk the ground knowing they had a purpose. Given their powers and personalities, they both agreed that they must be the gods of life and death in the land, and took up the roles. Of course, they don't really tell anyone that. Family, Friends, and Foes Although Gled tries desperately to parents fawns wandering the Forest, and Yst attracts them like magnets, they have no real family to call their own. They have no sire nor dam, no sisters nor brothers, and they certainly haven't made any friends. They have an instant dislike of any deer with demonic relations, for reasons that they're not entirely certain of. Still, the reason are there, and they will adamantly trust their instincts. Other Because both of their codes start with 2J, the surname ToJera was born. Jera is the name for runic J, and in divination it represents cycles, the wheel of the year, and seasons. Seemed fitting for their backstory, really. Category:TojeraCategory:Biography __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__